2013-01-21 The Jubilation of a Fairchild Thor-ough Makeover
Soho is busy on Monday, especially as the lunch crowd is just starting up and the brunch crowd is still around, people are coming and going, and it is a brisk 30 degree day, overcast, and seemingly windless, so people are bundled up and ready for rain, but otherwise seem to be okay. One figure however is not bundled up, and looks like it has been a hard day already for her, perhaps a hard few days, Caitlin Fairchild looks like she was struck by lightning, her shoes now rubber flipflops as only the soles and rubber toes are left, her gloves and glasses are gone though singe marks on her hands and face show where they were, her pants are somewhere between daisy dukes and denim bikini briefs with the pockets just barely intact, her shirt is now sleeveless and where there was text and numbers there is instead negative space versions (ie. holes), and her hair is now loose and sort of up, sparks actually occasionally jumping from one spiked up long frizzy lock to another. Her lips and eyelids also seem singed, or perhaps the makeup she was wearing is burned to blackness on them, literally becoming charcoal makeup. She sort of staggers through the crowd, drawing some attention, but not really caring as she heads toward the boutiques to get a serious makeover and some new clothes. Maybe today will be better then yesterday. Overcast with a slight chance of rain. Thor stands upon his balcony overlooking the SoHo area. Scarlet cape clearly visible, the Norse Diety's eyes are half closed, godly senses listening to the soft hum of life in the area. The soft utterance of a person stepping away from Caitlin, that whispered, "Oh God, get a job, you bum." draws Thor's attention. His head swivels slowly, eyes opening. Jubilee, lover of shopping, is in SoHo too. She's bundled up against the weather, though, with her fleece-lined clunky boots, rainbow scarf, and white ski jacket and stocking cap over her jeans and pullover. None of this hides her signature earrings and shades, though. Weather or no weather, she's wearing those! She's just pausing at the door of her favorite boutique when she catches sight of the stumbling figure. It's not hard, really: Impressive height, distinctively red hair, and the only person here rocking a tattered look on such a cold day as this. "Whoa. Someone needs serious help, right here, right now." Well, nobody else looks to be offering. "'Scuse me, miss? Um, down here?" she adds uncertainly, giving the weary woman her best smile, undermined just a bit by her nervousness. The carrot-top looks like she could wad her into a ball and roll her into traffic without batting an eye. She opens the door to the boutique, swinging it inwards. "Better come in here, quick, before the Fashion Nazis make their appearance? Or you freeze?" Looking down at the energetic Asian, Cait smiles, "Thanks. The latter is pretty unlikely, but yeah. Nazis, fashion or otherwise, are always a bad thing." she shuffles into the boutique, and then reaches up unconsciously to smooth her hair down... it just frizzes right back up and has some sparks dance across it, her every word leaving plumes of steamy breath clouds. Glancing back she sighs at the rude New Yorker, but what can be expected, the surliest people in the world, who'd actually think someone with burnt clothes and vertical sparking hair is a bum, instead of a victim of some electrical accident. As Jubilee approaches Caitlin, Thor moves. A light step, a tiny step for a god, Thor drops from his balcony to land with a soft and gentle tap of his boots to the sidewalk behind the girls. The electrical sparks of his attack in Caitlin's hair makes him press his lips together in self-annoyance just as Caitlin turns in his general direction. The Asgardian Prince brings his right hand up to his chest, over his heart, and bows to Caitlin. "You're welcome!" Jubes eyes Cait's awkward shoe remains. "Um, watch the rubber thing," she adds, meaning the metal and rubber strip that weatherseals the bottom of the door and is known for tripping people sometimes. "I have a comb, if we can find some water," she adds, looking up at that hair. And then someone makes a very distinctive entrance. "Whoa... Thor?" Jubilee asks, blinking in surprise at the Asgardian. "Hey! What brings you to SoHo? Picking up a little something for Lady Sif?" she asks with a smile. Smiling politely, Caitlin nods to Jubilee, "Thanks again," curving her toes up to lift her shoe bottoms by the rubber toe area, and step over the door frame. As she turns and sees the Thunderer, she bows her head in response to Thor's formal gesture, "Hello again, sir. How do you fare today?" trying to be cordial, obviously not actually blaming him for her situation, just her own luck and fate... and after all, at least she didn't end up in the Hudson like Deadpool did. A smile is given to the wee spark that is Jubliation Lee, and Thor bows to her as well. "My dwelling here upon Midgard is just there, which my balcony over looking these streets," he replies easily and thuthfully to the girl before turning to look at Caitlin. "Once more do I greet thee, Fair Child. I fare far better than did thy attire at our last meeting. If I my make amends to thee, I would humbly do so." "Oh, you live here? Coolness!" If there's one thing Jubilee can appreciate, it's a good location, especially if it's near good shopping spots. "I should visit sometime. It's been /ages/ since I've seen Sif and yourself." She looks back at Caitlyn. "Our last meeting... um, what happened, anyway? I'm guessing your clothes didn't leave the house this way... um, is it Fair Child? I'm Jubilee. I'd shake hands, but I'm not sure I can reach yours," she jokes, smiling nervously. "First things first, though: Clothes." Nodding to both, Caitlin smiles, "Hey... new clothes, a bit of pampering, and maybe a makeover would definitely make amends." she giggles at the height joke, "Yeah. I remeber being a normal height once, it was nice." she glances at where Thor pointed, and makes a mental note... after all, never hurts to know where a Thunder god or powerful Avenger lives, and Thor counts as both. She waits for Thor to join her and Jubilee inside the boutique, after all, the boutique ladies probably wouldn't mind having Thor to gaze at as well. And it isn't like something will happen outside that Thor won't be able to repond to just as easily from in the boutique with Caitlin and Jubilee. "Aye, Jubliation. I do. Thou art, as always, greatly welcomed to visit my dwelling as the whim my strike thy heart. Sif is often away, couriering various things to and from Asgard for me. But I shall ensure thy greetings are given when next our hands do touch," states the Avenging Thunder God as he gracefully steps into the woman's boutique. He's no stranger to fashions, though those of midgard are novel and interesting. The boutique owner will probably give the clothes to Caitlin if Thor's about, just to say the God's friend is wearing soemthing from her store. "As thou wants, Fair Child. If it is within my powers, I shall see it done. I would call for my Mother's handmaidens to attend thee, if I could. Sadly, it is not yet within my purview to move freely between the Nine Realms," Thor says of Caitlin's laundry list of things he must do to make amends to her. "And she was caught within mine storm, Jubliation, when we fought side by side in the Middle Town of Manhattan," he explains.... sort of explains. It made sense to Thor! Giggling a bit, partly just to relieve the pain and stress, Caitlin adds, "Really wasn't his fault. I would have been fine had I not been holding onto one of the baddies weapons which acted as a lightning rod. Trust me, the bad guys are in far worse shape then I am. I'm just a bit frazzled." she looks the jeans over, and nods, after all, beggers can't be choosers. Though laundry list is really an exaggeration, spa/makeover treatment fixes the feeling of getting fried, and new clothes really just replaces what was destroyed... not a huge request. She finds a few nice shirts and then sighs, since she knows the real issue will be shoes. Looking at there selection she pouts, "Probably have to go barefoot for a while, my feet aren't exactly delicate little dainty size 5s anymore, and sadly even if they have heels in my size, I actually need special reinforced ones or they break within minutes." blushing a bit self-consciously about her weight. She looks to Jubilee, "You're a bit short, but you still can shop girls and teens fashions, and there are smaller women in the world. Besides She-Hulk, Titania, and Big Barda, who all are far beyond normal human heights, there is probably no female I can think of taller then me, so very few designers make stuff even close to my sizes." Thor watches the girls shop, turning to speak softly with the store manager when she approaches. Whatever the girls want, Thor would like it given. He'll give a few gold Asgardian coins in exchange, should the propritor request. As the conversation goes to shoes, Thor purses his lips faintly. Arms folding over his chest, in thought. Sif has some boots... and he has some extra too. And Jubilee wanted to visit. The Asgardian nods once to himself, though the store manager takes the nod as an answer to the question Thor didn't even hear. A store worker moves over to the girls and offers to help. "A bit short? Fair Child, I'm /tiny/!" Jubilee replies, through giggles. "I have to shop the children's department for shoes! But I believe we were shopping for you, Your Amazonianness." She has no idea how close she is to the truth, really. "So, we have jeans, we need shirts, socks, shoes... a coat couldn't hurt... Any thoughts, Thor? You've got more experience looking for large clothes than I do." Looking over the shirts, Caitlin pulls a few and holds them up against herself, checking how they drape, and sighing at the fact she'll be showing navel no matter which one she wears, "I grew an entire foot in height when my abilities manifested... and I'm not talking gradually... I'm talking excruciating, bone stretching, matter of moments that felt like eternity suddent growth. Trust me, better to be petite and be able to buy something larger and have it taken in and hemmed for you then to have to show in men's clothing sections and have to make due with what guys wear as options." she smiles, "Maybe we should look at some skirts, can't go wrong with something that is more about my waist and hips and less about length." though she too looks to the mature, wise with age Asgardian, "What do you think, Thor?" looking over her shoulder and thrusting out her hips in those tiny bits of denim she has left. Thor looks over at Fairchild as she thrusts out that hip toward him. "I do think that it would be inappropriate to give voice to my thoughts just yet, Fair Child. But, skirts," he says eyes glancing to the store manager at his side who nods and hastens to get the workers to find skirts in Caitlin's size... or as close to it as they can. His thoughts? Some of Sif's items would look nice on her... "That /would/ be easier," Jubilee murmurs, thinking that over. She doesn't own many skirts, and they don't get a lot of wear with her athletically active lifestyle. But she knows how to pick them out. "Maybe something in blue... or denim." She looks sympathetically at the tall woman. "Abilities... I should've guessed! I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the whole 'help the freezing woman with nearly no clothes' thing. I can sympathize. Mine kind of came as a surprise." Glancing down at herself, "Yeah, one upside to the whole height and muscle growth thing is now I have killer legs to actually rock skirts properly, and the whole being able to take a lightning bolt to the face and only need a few minutes to regain full muscle control to walk away from it otherwise just a bit singed and sore... down side is the extra weight from increased density and tremendous strength make everything seem so weak and while I can take the hits and the blasts, my clothes just can't." she ponders, "I really should investigate what it is people like Sue Storm and the Avengers wear, cause that stuff can take a beating." she looks back at Jubilee, "Oh, and despite how Thor pronounces it, it is just Fairchild, one word, first name Caitlin, or Cait if you prefer." giggling, "I'd ask what your abilities are, but I wouldn't want to intrude if it is a touchy matter. I know some folks are sensative about stuff like that being too public." offering a hand cordially. "That's got to come in handy, totally. I mean, I have to make sure not to get smacked too hard, 'cuz I don't get up so quick," Jubilee replies, perhaps a little jealously. "And in this line of work, that's not a good thing." She pulls out a skirt for Caitlyn and holds it up. "So you're actually Caitlyn Fairchild? Two names? Coolness. I would've rather been named Caitlyn than... I have a majorly embarrassing name that I'm not going to tell you about. It's a secret. Even if you tickle me. My abilities, not so much, but it'd be totally better to show you than tell you." Shrugging, Caitlin nods, "Well, I still feel it, I just don't get hurt as bad, so sometimes just because I can get back up, doesn't mean I want to. Making car angels is not as fun as you would think, nor is needing bolt cutters for your hair and nails." fussing with her hair, which is finally starting to lose enough of a charge now that she's been disappating it into the metal clothes racks and hangers and such. Holding up a sweater and smiling as Caitlin finds it might just fit her for length. "Car angels? Sounds painful," Jubilee says, unzipping her coat and slipping a hand into an inside pocket. She fishes out a comb and passes it to Caitlin with a smile. "Here, frizzletop. Tame that mane of yours," she teases. "Not bad, that sweater. It's long enough... and I could probably wear it as a dress, if the neck didn't slip over my shoulders and dump it around my ankles!" "When thou art done making thine selections, I shall alight us away to my dwelling. Thou may wash thyself and change," Thor speaks up, making it known that he's still half paying attention. At least he's not like a normal guy and has tuned everyone out completely. Fairchild nods, "Making Car Angels is painful. Normal people tend to only make them by falling or being thrown from a few dozen stories up, and those that survive tend to wish they hadn't. Me, I just wish I had dodged whatever sent me flying into the car or that I had the sense to avoid fights that involved people who can send me flying into the car." she glances back at Thor, and smiles, "Okay, hint taken." gathering up the selections, keeping the sweater, a couple of the longest t-shirts which will still end up showing her midriff, three pairs of jeans, two skirts, and some undergarments and swimwear she snuck into the pile (Hey, better to take advantage of Thor and the Boutique owner's generosity, and have a little bit of padding to the wardrobe options until sturdier stuff can be attained, rather then having to be in the same situation tomorrow without that generosity next time). She takes the comb from Jubilee and smiles, "So, what do I call you? And thanks." glancing to Thor and the owner, "Thank you, all. It is really appreciated." adding some nice hosiery to the pile too, since it can stretch a bit. "Just Jubilee is fine," the teenager replies with a smile. "Um, do you have a phone? I can get you my number, just in case you ever need help with someone who knocks you around into things." She holds up her own cell, apparently serious. She giggles, grinning at Thor. "Always the helpful gentleman, huh? Wish I could run into you more often when I get into trouble." Thor grins softly to Jubilee. "Thou hath only to pray my name, and to thy side I shall fly," he states simply, because he's a god and can do things like that. Since the Boutique owner was already compensated, and the bragging rights don't hurt either, Caitlin is checkouted pretty quickly, removing tags a formality, and then is bagged up and ready to go. She looks at Jubilee, and says, "Well, nice to meet you Jubilee." glancing down she cringes a bit as she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her cellphone, obviously having not considered it before now, the screen cracked and charred, the buttons melted into a blob of plastic, thankfully it is... was a cheap sort of disposable pay as you go phone, so it shouldn't be too hard to replace, "Uh... sorry Jubilee, looks like that won't work. I know, I can give you the Themyscarin Embassy Private Number for my quarters there, and that way you don't have to fight the red tape to get through to me, and you can call me tonight on it and give me your number so I can add it to a new phone when I get one." then looking to Thor, "You sure your wife won't mind me cleaning up at your place? I wouldn't want to cause a misunderstanding or fight." after all, what woman wouldn't be a bit jealous and concerned that Thor might be cheating on them with someone else, he is a heavenly hansome guy. "Just say your name?" Jubilee looks a touch doubtful. Then her expression clears as a light comes on in her head. "Oh, right... sometimes I forget about your title, particularly the first word. I'll remember. Thank you!" She turns back to Caitlin, wincing in sympathy as the redhead extracts the remains of her phone. "Aww... but, yeah. That'd work, totally." She's just finished getting the number when, ironically enough, her own phone rings. Sighing in bemused exasperation, she glances at the phone. "I'll bet that's someone wanting me to get my happy hinder back to Salem Center. 'Scuse me, I'd better take this. Thanks, Thor. Nice meeting you, Caitlin!" And she hurries outside for better reception. Thor gives Jubilee a bow as she scuttles away, before turningto Caitlin and offering the girl his left elbow to take. "My Lady Sif and I are not yet married, and while I greatly appreciate thy concern, it is unfounded. She is pleased to help me with mine duties upon Midgard, in all their forms. There is perhaps food and drink as well, that you might take nurishment from." Waving to Jubilee, Caitlin nods to Thor, and smiles, "Well, as long as it is okay." she waits for the door to be opened, and then walks out, following as she is lead to much vaunted apartment of Thor. She blushes a bit still, after all, it isn't everyday you get to go to a god's place, holding her bags of clothing, not wanting to impose on Thor by having him carry them. The day may be overcast, but it is seeming a much better day today then yesterday was, especially with no Deadpool... so far... to ruin it. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs